


cruel summer

by spicyperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: Cruel Summer (Taylor Swift), but also canon compliant ya know, early peraltiago, i fucking love that song so i had to make a fic, i know theres some errors in the canon timeline sue me, my take on what really happened during the beginning of peraltiago, sexy timez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: the beginning and origins of jake and amy's relationship expressed through taylor swift's cruel summer.
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Sophia Perez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	cruel summer

**Author's Note:**

> i want to dedicate this one to miss casey bc it's her birthday! 
> 
> this was intended to be a christmas/new year's gift but it's a week into the year and here we are.  
> hope you guys enjoy this, i really loved writing this one.

**_Cruel Summer_ **

It was the summer and work seemed so slow without a very certain goofball sitting across Amy Santiago's desk. It was not that she missed him or anything. His behavior caused her headaches and her eyes to roll to the back of her head. It was a relief that he was gone at least for the moment.

At least that's what she told herself daily. Oh, how she so badly wanted to believe her own words.

Words alluding to something romantic between them rang in Amy's head and tortured her. She would never say it out loud but in the silence, after Jake bid farewell with the words "America needs me", Amy began to think about the prospect. The rooftop in Barton St was just the beginning of her thoughts. He made her feel safe and there was a familiarity to him from the years they'd been working together. She also physically thought of him. The way his warm chocolate brown eyes met hers anytime she spoke. The veins in his hands becoming more prominent as he handcuffed a perp.

**_Fever dream high in the quiet of the night / You know that I caught it_ **

**_Bad, bad boy, shiny toy with a price / You know that I bought it_ **

It was a brief moment that turned her life upside down. Suddenly she hated him for having the guts to tell her how he felt and hated herself for feeling the same. Teddy was in the picture and although he was sweet to her, she had her doubts.

Don't even get her started on that one night she almost called out Jake's name while in bed with him. She stopped herself after she realized who she was on top of was not her co-worker. That was the first red flag of many.

**_Killing me slow, out the window / I'm always waiting for you to be waiting below_ **

**_Devils roll the dice; angels roll their eyes / What doesn't kill me makes me want you more_ **

These doubts became more apparent when Jake came back and her relationship with Teddy became stagnant. She stayed with him only because she felt like she owed the pilsner loving man something. The nights after Jake resurfaced their sex life became practically non-existent. "We're just a little out of sync", she told Teddy to ease his mind. Oh, how she hurt when Jake told her his heat of the moment confession was just that.

A few months passed and Sophia came into Jake's life and the whirlwind romance only made her cling harder to Teddy. They went on more dates, she tried to learn more about his one interest in brewing and bottling pilsners only for it to backfire. Amy couldn't stand being with him anymore and was ready to call it quits. The night that Jake had invited Teddy to join in a prison transfer was the worst night she'd had.

Everything had blown up in her face. Let's recap:

  1. She had called Teddy boring.
  2. Teddy had blamed Jake for the friction between him and Amy.
  3. He had exposed that the latter event had been caused by Amy liking Jake back.
  4. She had confirmed the second and third events with a "Maybe, yes."



She thought the summer she had to spend getting over Jake's confession while having a boyfriend was cruel, now it was cruel autumn as well. Throwing herself into work was the only way she was going to get through this. Amy had also reinstalled her dating apps and returned to the unbearable world of bad dates.

To her surprise, Jake seemed invested in a relationship for once. He was moving the moon and stars to make it work with Sophia despite their conflicting jobs. That is what made their imminent break up so hard on the childish man. It was when he had thrown himself into his work too that she realized that maybe they weren’t all that different.

Amy never stopped dreaming of him, and the dreams were becoming more and more erotic. The night before they went undercover, she had woken up in a cold sweat. Let’s just say that hard as she tried, she could not forget the dirty things his full lips were doing. And his hands. God, his hands.

It wasn’t long until the things she was dreaming became a reality. They had kissed whilst undercover and from then were sneaking around. Sure, things were falling apart due to the recent resignation of Captain Holt, but this was a long time coming. They were the only constants in each other’s lives.

Fearing the unknown, she set some rules to not tell anyone, not label the relationship, and not have sex right away. Spoiler, that last rule did not last long and they managed to hide their relationship for a solid two and a half days. What they were successful at was not having a clue of what their relationship was.

The nights leading up to their first date were spent in Amy’s apartment just treating the situation as friends with benefits would do. He would show up early in the morning, 1 AM, and she would rush him inside her apartment knowing her mom kept tabs on her with her Dominican neighbor across the hall.

**_And it's new, the shape of your body / It's blue, the feeling I've got_ **

He closed the door behind him and was immediately pushed against the door. Amy kissed him with urgency and, let’s be real, horniness, forgetting all about that pesky rule.

Jake pulled away first, a little out of breath. “It’s nice to see you too”, he laughed holding a small reusable grocery bag. “I brought popcorn and a few beers.”

“Oh perfect! I rented Die Hard per your request.” Being the first night she had him over she felt a little self-conscious, but this was Jake. He was her friend through and through.

“You didn’t have to pick my favorite movie; we could’ve gotten one that you like.” Amy blushed, shook her head, and then led him to the couch. She took the popcorn from the grocery bag, popped a bag and returned with a bowl of essential movie-watching snack. “You want a beer?” he asked as she sat down already reaching for one. This where they first fucked up.

A beer turned into three followed by whatever was in Amy’s fridge and liquor selection. Die Hard became background noise at this point as they decided to throw popcorn at each other’s mouths and make out. This was the pinnacle of keeping it light and breezy.

**_It's cool, that's what I tell 'em / No rules in breakable heaven_ **

“Does oral count as breaking the third rule?”

“NO. I mean, no, absolutely not.”

And that’s how Amy Santiago ended up in a compromising position, Jake in between her thighs licking and sucking the fellow detective’s clit. Things would have escalated after she reciprocated giving head, but it was an explosion from the movie that disturbed the moment.

Out of breath, Jake pulls up his pants and boxers while Amy stays in her lace undies, then speaks. “Did we push that too far? Not that I’m complaining that was amazing, you’re amazing- “

She shuts him up with a prolonged kiss.

“That was great. _You’re_ amazing”, she reassures him.

“These rules are hard to keep up with, but there are no rules about you being the big spoon.” His goofy expression made her smile, it eased the lingering tension.

“There are none”, Amy says giggling. “I get to be the little spoon next time.”

“Oh, so you _want_ there to be a next time.”

“Jake.”

“I’m only quitting it because I would love some cuddles”, he says faking a pout following his ~~girlfriend~~ lover to the bedroom.

**_I'm drunk in the back of the car / And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar (Oh)_ **

**_Said, "I'm fine," but it wasn't true / I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you_ **

The bliss of hiding their relationship did not last long ending with the death of their new commanding officer, Dozerman. It was their fault, but that’s a conversation for another time. Their new captain was The Vulture also known by his human name, Keith Pembroke. He was not any better than the last captain they’d had. In fact, he was the worst one yet.

He had forced Jake to break up with Amy. There was nothing that could stop it despite efforts from the two. Not even pleading Captain Holt for help, there was no use. It seemed like the end of the road at Dozerman’s memorial at Shaw’s bar.

The words hit Jake right in the gut. This was a six-day relationship; they didn’t know what it was. It hurt more coming from Amy herself who ran out in the middle of his speech. A speech he made to save what they had. The last resort.

Amy got in the back of a cab too drunk to drive and she cried. It was like summer all over again, and she told the cab driver to take her to the precinct. All she wanted to do was throw herself into piles of paperwork and forget about the current situation.

“I thought I’d find you here”, Jake said emerging from the open elevator doors making a clear pathway towards Amy’s desk.

“I didn’t know where else to go. Home reminded me too much of you.” God, she wished she wasn’t about to cry.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry if I made things uncomfortable back there, I just- I just don’t want to lose this. Us.” Jake stepped closer to her only for her to take a step back and look at an open case.

“I’m fine”, she said turning around wiping tears with her sleeve. “I don’t want to have this conversation, Jake. I just wish this wasn’t the outcome. We tried so hard.”

“We could go behind his back like we did a bit ago- “

“I don’t want to hide.”

“Me neither, Santiago but we’ll work this out, I promise.” He kisses her forehead and as if it were a miracle, Captain Holt lets them know that it’s not over.

**_And I snuck in through the garden gate / Every night that summer just to seal my fate (Oh)_ **

After the whole drama, they still snuck around because of Amy’s noisy neighbor and because she would definitely call announce their relationship before it was time. It wasn’t just movie nights (and a little more) anymore, it was late nights talking, sex, and crossword puzzles afterward.

**_And I scream, "For whatever it's worth / I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"_ **

Early in the morning when the light woke Jake up and Amy was still sleeping, he would contemplate how lucky he was. Maybe he was in love already, but he wouldn’t say it out loud. The time would come on a cruise while salsa dancing and he would hear it from her first. God, that was the best thing he’d ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i truly appreciate it. it's been such a long time since i've written anything bc of college. i'll try to write more frequently but i'm not gonna promise anything.
> 
> if you liked this pls give it kudos and leave comments!
> 
> thank you,  
> moni


End file.
